


A True Love's Beginning

by CanITellUSmThin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dolls, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Marriage, Sisters, True Love, Young, subtle Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/pseuds/CanITellUSmThin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Anna learns while playing with her older sister, Elsa, that princesses don't always have to marry princes and that her own true love is never going to be too far away... (An Elsanna drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Love's Beginning

"Marry me."

The passionately spoken words belonged to that of a young girl, her voice disguised to sound as manly as possible. One of her small hands held a doll dressed to look like a dashingly handsome prince. The prince was currently kneeling in front of another doll, this one with the attire of a princess, who was being controlled by a girl several years older than the other one.

"No," was the prompt response given by the blonde.

"Wait, what?" The copper-haired girl sprang up from her prone position on the floor, jaw hanging open at the surprising rejection. She dropped the doll she was playing with and crossed her arms, scrunching her face up and flashing her sister with a seriously annoyed frown. "What do you mean, 'no'? Why won't she marry him, Elsa?" she demanded huffily.

Elsa shrugged and answered simply, "She doesn't love him, Anna. That's why."

That baffled the smaller girl and her unhappy pout deepened. She couldn't understand how the princess doll didn't love the prince doll... He was a prince, and she was a princess, so it made sense for the two of them to get together and live happily ever after! That's how it always went in the bedtime stories their mother read to them... "Well, why not?" Anna said quizzically, cocking her head to the side and waiting for her sister's response.

Pointing to a third doll lying on the floor beside Anna's leg, Elsa said, "Because she loves _her_."

And that... well, that didn't make sense either. Glancing from one female doll to the other, Anna stated confusedly, "But she's a girl! And they're sisters!"

"So?" Elsa disdainfully flicked a finger at the prince doll and declared with a scowl, "She doesn't know this prince at all!" Her face softened and she said endearingly, "But she knows everything there is to know about the princess, and she will do anything for her to make sure she is happy and safe. That is true love, and that's the purest, most powerfullest form of love in existence! Mama said so."

"Oh..." How could she argue against that? Except... "Wait... can they have babies?" Anna inquired.

"Hm…” After carefully considering Anna’s question by tapping a dainty finger against her chin, as she’d often witnessed their father do while thinking, Elsa replied, “I don't see why not! The stork wouldn't deny their love by withholding a child from them."

Anna was happy with that answer.

All the talk about love and marriage made the little princess think seriously about her distant future. She was still very young to even be considering it, but Anna decided then that when the time came for her to get married, there was only one person she wanted to be tied to for the rest of her life. Nobody knew her as well as Elsa did, and she was always happy whenever they were together. That had to mean the bond they shared was true love!

Picking up the prince doll, Anna tossed him carelessly over her shoulder and scooped up the princess doll that resembled herself. She positioned this doll in exactly the same way as the previous one, on one bended knee in front of her sister's doll. Feeling more confident this time, she posed the same question as before, squarely meeting her sister's bright blue eyes as she said it.

"Will you marry me?"

“Yes!” Beaming excitedly, Elsa made the doll nod her head and leaned her forward so the princess’ lips connected with the prince’s for a true love's kiss.

 


End file.
